A Little While
by crunchie11
Summary: She couldn't find a way to not love him. But maybe that was the problem.


**A/N: okay, so yeah... My first non-Kyoru fic! Aren't you excited? Yeah, maybe not... Not sure what you should expect of this. It's sort of weird. Sooooooo... Haru and Rin. (According to another fic of mine) The Envied Couple. Well, I'd envy them. Rin's bloody gorgeous and Haru's sexy. Although the traumatic past may be a little much for me... (I'm so selfish :/ ).**

**So...my first attempt at something with no...actively happening plot (on fanfiction, that is (you should see my deviantart, all 'Philosophy and Perspective' categories for my 'short stories and Vignettes'.)**

**I love you, any who reads this. Because...I feel like it =3  
**

* * *

He was just generally nice. To everyone. Unless he turned Black, and then he was a total bastard, but...he never meant that. Ever. He just meant everything when he was White, and he was so kind.

She'd heard things. About Yuki, Haru's apparent 'love' for him, the way he seemed to understand Yuki in a way no one else did. About Momiji, Haru's supposed 'close friend', the way they always went around together during school. There were other people, other boys and girls, that made Rin feel jealous.

She just wished, for once, he would treat her as something really _special_. There had to be more than this, didn't there?

She was just...insecure. Or instable. Rin found it hard to tell what she wanted - she wanted to be good friends with Tohru Honda, but she wanted that girl to leave her well alone, sometimes, too. She wanted to fit in at Kagura's, but she didn't want them to even touch her. She wanted to like Akito, and she wanted to hate her, too.

And now she didn't even have Tohru, or the tiny, almost impossibly small comfort Kyo was - he, at least, made wonderful jelly whenever he had (rarely) visited, and never pushed subjects, though the only thing they ever really did agree on was Tohru.

And she wanted Haru to love her. He did, didn't he? He did love her. How else would he have said all he did? How else would he rescue her and talk to her and not act like he was disgusted with her?

_What if he pities you?_

The second this idea planted itself in Rin's mind, she knew she wouldn't get it out. He couldn't be like that. He wasn't _Kagura_, for gods sake. Oh god, if he was... If Rin was to be some more-messed-up Kyo... After all, he hardly treated her any differently from everyone else. God, she could even be _Momiji_, even _Kisa_ - except for the kisses.

The kisses, Rin knew, were hers and Haru's alone.

And there it was again - she didn't even get a _nickname_ for him. Haru was for everyone. Rin was for the Sohma.

Hatsuharu was for the shockingly polite (Tohru came to mind) and Isuzu was for the idiots she didn't want anything to do with (apart from Tohru). She just wanted some part of him to be hers - and she did have him. She had every touch, and every kiss. Every time things went a little too far and every time they were _meant_ to go too far. She had him sticking up for her like no one else would, and she had the tattoo that decorated his left arm.

But...something was missing. Something, it was hard to tell what, but something (_something)._

_Maybe it's love?_

No. She loved him, with her whole heart, body, mind and spirit - everything. She couldn't find a way to not love him. But what if he didn't love her? No, she'd already assured herself he did.

But...if there was the slightest chance, the smallest inkling...

What if he prefered someone else? Someone who didn't fall apart at the seams every time they were carelessly touched? Someone who laughed a lot, who didn't oppose the idea of kind people, who might actually fit in?

Maybe someone like Tohru...

But Tohru had Kyo. Which made both Momiji and Kagura lurk in their respective dark corners for a while, until they had the brilliant idea of hanging out every second of the day.

They were all happy. All of them. But it was so hard to _forget_. How on earth was she expected to forget?

She'd never forget. Never.

She can see him coming. The slow, loping gait he's always had, calm and cool and kind. He sees her too, and she smiles. God, she loves that smile. It's beautiful, especially when it's directed at _her._

He waves. "Hey," he says, finally in earshot. He walks only a little further to take her hand.

_I'll never forget. Never._

But...

"You forget, don't you?"

Her question is quiet - maybe so much so that he can't hear.

He looks at her with one of those expressions she'll never be able to decipher. "Hm?"

Rin frowns. He slips his arm round her waist, and smiles one of the sweetest smiles she's ever seen at her.

"It's nothing," she says, giving a small smile. "I'm fine."

He raises an eyebrow, then kisses her forehead. "If you insist," he says, but he knows better.

He loves her, that's why.

"Whatever it is," he then says. "It'll be fine. I bet," he smiles again, "it'll be just fine."

Rin grins back, genuinely happy. He's always known what she's been thinking, he always knows what to say.

Maybe that's him treating her special?

He kisses her again.

Or maybe that's just him loving her.

* * *

**A/N: My first RinxHaru piece! I do love the couple, but not as much as Kyoru. Those two are just adorable. Rin and Haru (Rinaru? Harin?) are more of the bad-ass (Kyo's bad ass too though 8D), kind of... I don't know! But they're different.**

**Did I do Rin well? I've never written in her perspective before. I like this though. Inspired by the phrase, 'More than this.' What should it be called? Hrm... :3 Oh, I know. Hopefully you'll get the connection. You know, for her coming round to believing?**

**Yes. If you review, you'll have my eternal love. And virtual llamas.**

**You can't resist the llamas ;)  
**


End file.
